


[untitled] #11

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami won't quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #11

Today has been an odd day for Sami. He hasn't gotten anything done and he's not really keen on practicing anything football-related either.

He's been down, he's just _been_. And it's bugging him.

He wants to do something useful. Like ring Nagore and tell her to get off Xabi's back so Xabi can just be with Sami without anything getting in their way.

But he knows it doesn't work like that. Pissing Nagore off wouldn't change a damn thing: they'd still have to hide.

They were born into these lives, there was never anything else for them but football. And that has been a blessing and a curse. Football brought them together, but football also keeps them apart. They can't be like normal people: they have been doomed to a life in which they will either be alone or conventional.

Sami, he doesn't want to be conventional but he's more afraid of being alone than anything else. And he doesn't mean being alone as in being alone somewhere but being entirely alone with no one there to be with him. Xabi would be that person for him if he were a normal human being.

That's what some say: that football players are just normal people.

But how can Sami be normal under the watchful eye of the public? It's normal for everyone else but it certainly isn't for football players. He can't love who he wants to love because he loves football.

Curse and blessing. Curse. And. Blessing.

Sometimes he hates it so much he tells Susanna he'll quit after the remaining season's over, and Susanna will tell him that he's just saying it, that he won't quit for her, and he won't quit for Rico. He won't quit until he's unable to play anymore.

And he knows she's right, he won't.

He's not a quitter when it comes to something he loves.


End file.
